Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone
by smartkid76
Summary: Before the Trios O.W.L's seven books have appeared in Umbridges office. They have come with a note saying they will reveal the truth about Harry. The note says the books have to be read word-for-word, to all of Hogwarts. What will happen when Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone is read out? This is my first fanfiction. Please review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

It was the weekend before O.W.L's would start for Harry, Ron, and Hermione when everyone got called down to the great hall at 9 o'clock.

"This better be important!" Hermione said hurriedly "This is messing up my study schedule! I can't change it this soon before exams! What happens-"

"Calm down Hermione," Ron said while rubbing his eyes. "I'm sure this will only last a few minutes."

"A few minutes! Do you know how much that will throw off my schedule? I'll probably have to cut out lunch, maybe-" Hermione ranted.

"Wrong thing to say mate" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Sorry!" Ron retorted. "You were the one who woke me up 5 minutes ago with a pillow to the face. I barely got any sleep."

Hermiones rant continued as the trio walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Umbridge was standing at the front of the hall with a book in her hands watching the student's parade in.

"I don't think I've read that book." Hermione stated curiously. "I haven't seen that cover before."

"Wow!" Ron announced in mock amazement. "A book Hermione hasn't read!"

"Oh, Shut up!" said Hermione. "I wonder what it's about" All her past worries about O.W.L studying leaving her mind for a moment. "I wonder if that's why we've all been called down."

Umbridge cleared her thought and all the chatter in the great hall died down. "I have here the way to prove that Harry Potter has been lying. Seven books appeared in my office this morning with a note explaining what is in these books." Before any students could say anything Umbridge continued. "In this note it says these books will tell us of what has happened to Harry Potter and what will happen. I have done many spells to prove that the content in this book is real. The writer of this note told me that these books had to be read word for word to the whole school and some other guests."

At that moment the doors to the great hall opened and all the Order of the Phoenix, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snuffles/Sirius, Fudge, Amelia Bones, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and the The Malfoys walked in.

At this many students began talking.

"That's Professor Moody!"

"Why'd they let the werewolf come back? He's putting us all in danger!"

"Whoa look at her hair! It keeps changing colour! That's so cool!"

During all of this Ginny, Ron, Fred and George had gotten up and greeted their parents and brothers.

"Bill, Charlie" Ginny exclaimed as she ran over and gave them both big hugs. "How did you get here?"

"Magic Red." Bill said while he twirled her around. "Charlie and I decided to take a break from work to come visit you and hear the book being read."

"And maybe just a little to see Ron, Fred and George too." Charlie said laughing at his siblings. "You've grown so much since I last saw you Gin."

"Charlie" Ginny laughed. "You saw me last summer. I haven't grown that much!"

"Yeah you have" Charlie retorted.

"Nope!" Ginny said.

"Yeah!"

As all of the reunions were happening Hermione was trying to calm Harry down.

"Harry it's all going to be fine. I'm sure-" Hermione started.

"Hermione she's about to read about my whole life out to all of Hogwarts, how would you like that if it happened to you?" Harry said angrily. "I need to stop this! I can't let this happen!"

Hermione had to grab Harrys arm to keep him sitting down "Harry you can't do that" Hermione pleaded. "She's just going to make you do more lines with that blasted quill!"

"I don't care Hermione! I can't let this happen!" Harry had pulled his arm out of Hermione's grasp and was about to walk up to the front of the great hall when Sirius bounded up to him.

Sirius began barking at Harry as if to tell him to calm down and that it would be fine.

Harry sat down reluctantly after much more convincing from Hermione and barking from Sirius.

After much more _"Hem"_ ing from Umbridge the great hall had quieted down and all of the guests had taken their seats Umbridge began to talk again. "The writer of the note also said that no punishments can be given and no house points can be taken." Umbridge said that as though she was very disappointed about that point. "I have decided because of these recent events we will postpone the exams until all of these books have been read."

Once that had been said almost all the students in the hall burst into applause and whoops.

"Nice work Harry!" George said happily.

"Now Forge and I have more time not to study for our N.E.W.T's" Fred exclaimed.

Meanwhile Hermione was fretting about how much this was going to affect her study schedule. "This is going to change everything. I mean, I will have more time to study, but how am I supposed to study with all the readings-" Hermione was saying to nobody in particular.

After everyone had calmed down Umbridge said, "Now who would like to begin reading?"


End file.
